


Bewitched, Bothered and Bedecked

by Sherloqued



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson realizes that Sherlock is indeed still alive.  (Season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched, Bothered and Bedecked

Bewitched, Bothered and Bedecked

A Sherlock Fanfiction

 

 

_". . . and suddenly one is aware he is staring into the face of an old friend."_

John looked up at the annoyingly persistent waiter, with the annoyingly fake French accent, intending to send him on his way in no uncertain terms, but instead found that he was looking up at his old friend Sherlock in yet another disguise. But the word 'friend' didn't seem like enough, didn't quite convey all that Sherlock had meant to him, how he had brought the spark of life back into him after the dreadfulness of war, shown him there was reason to go on living in this world, not just exist. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd imagined it to be true, or found that some familiar feature in a stranger's face or manner brought him to mind. _Could it really be? I thought you were dead. You let me grieve for you and said nothing._ _Oh God_.  Surely there was a reasonable explanation, but John wasn't feeling very reasonable right at that moment.

"Interesting thing, a tuxedo. Lends distinction to friends and anonymity to waiters."

Sherlock's droll remark was intended to lighten the moment, soften the blow and shock, but this time sounded hopeful and unsteady at the end of it, almost schoolboyish, and his lips quivered ever so slightly, giving away a lack of composure that was unusual for him. _It took you enough time to recognize me. I was beginning to run out of ideas._

And suddenly the entire world fell away from John, the din of the restaurant, and Mary, his newly intended sitting across from him and any plans for the future, with only Sherlock seen clearly, and he stood up and made a lunge at him, fists clenched, crowded restaurant be damned.


End file.
